The present invention relates to a malfunction procedure indicating system and method designed so that when a malfunction or abnormality or irregularity is detected in any one of the items to be monitored, a plurality of malfunction procedures corresponding to the malfunction are indicated.
A warning system, called as an OK Monitor, is known in the art in which when a malfunction is detected in any unit of an automotive vehicle, one of the lamps corresponding to the faulty unit is flashed on and off to tell the driver where the malfunction or irregularity is located, and the system monitors the condition of the head-lamps, the brake lamp, the tail lamps, the washer fluid level, the battery fluid level, and the radiator fluid level, etc.
A disadvantage of this known warning system or OK Monitor is that the system is capable of simply advising the driver of the location of the detected malfunction or irregularity, thus frequently leaving the driver at a loss what to do with the malfunction.